Talk:VY2v3/@comment-98.150.90.86-20191008193448/@comment-53539-20191014192733
The problem is when using two different vocaloids who weren't made to mesh together on purpose, you don't fully known how their going to work out. In this case the only vocal compatible with Yukari (besides obivously herself) was Akari. The trouble with Yukari is that starting from her and going to other Vocaloids is hard as she has the same problem Sonika can have, in that Sonika is drowned out by most other Vocaloids. So males may not be the best option. If you are still going for a male, Kiyoteru is in the same XSY group so I'd look at him first, if need be you can XSY the pair to make Yukari have male vocal properties and thus create your missing male vocal. At least you would continue through the group and get all Ah Software vocals (except Yuki who isn't XSY compactiable) and fill out a nice library of variables, he has 2 voicebanks. There is Iroha, Nana, Petit, Zunko, Akari and miki still left in that group. Outside of that, Zola Project is a choice for bouncing between vocal, 3 males, more chances of matching. But their weaker then the other males individually. Mature males Kaito and Gackpo can swallow Yukaris vocal, its the same as Sonika x Big Al, most V2's you have to enhance the strength, Big Al is the only one of the English ones you need to weaken. If your interested in these mature males, you've already as I said got Kiyoteru. Other then Gackpo letting you jump also into the XSY group for Internet, you've already got more options at 5 voicebanks with Yukari+Kiyoteru will produce 25 variable voice using XSY, while Gackpo and Kaito together will add up to 18 as they can only XSY with themselves in this scenario. Other then Kaito coming with English, your not getting anything that wouldn't be better off sticking with Kiyoteru here. That leaves Yohioloid, Fukase, Len (if you want to count him), Arsloid. Len comes with Rin so you get two vocieabnks with equal amount of variables to what you have currently (9 each), its just that going forward Yukari still is part of the Ah Software XSY group and the Kagamines are not even XSY compatible with each other. Arsloid is broken in V5. So unless you never want to update, for now Arsloid is not ideal even if he would turn out compactiable. Fukase isn't bad but he will only ever have 4 variable tones for Japanese versus Yukari's 9 variables. He makes up for it with English. If your not XSY fussed look at him. Yohioloid is the same as Fukase, but bigger vocal range and no XSY. Personally, I'd go for Kiyoteru and continue the Ah Software XSY group. Then go after Iroha to bridge the gap between Kiyoteru and Yukari. Followed up by Nana+Petit to give a wide contrast, then miki whose another bridge-vocal or instead of these two go for Akari and then one of the two.